professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
2014 Expansion Team Tournament
List of Potential Teams # Altoona Tuna # Athens Palmer Alliance # Atlantic City Gambling Addicts # Bahamas Crowley's Crushers # Buffalo Harrys # Chagrin Falls Pnooooooooo!s # Charlotte Swebs # Chicago Chartreuse Socks # Dayton Christophers # Dallas Clergymen # Duluth Partial Skeletons # Green Bay Cheesasauri # Greenland Arctic Chill # Houston We Have A Problems # Island Vanillas (Bermuda) # Lexington Gentlemen # London Scallywags # Maine Events # Madrid Salamanders # Manila Envelopes # Middlefield Amish Folk 2.0 # Milwaukee Talkies # Newfoundland Newfies # North Dakota Eha Ehas # Omaha Steaks # Oklahoma City Elvis Impersinators # Orlando Of-Charleses # Savingsville World's Biggest Puppies # Tampa Legend...Wait For It...Daries # Topeka Chews # Totemsburgh Equivilent of Lakewood Bears # Washington Tea Parties Complaints Each team gets one complaint. It can be based on geographical proximity, TV market sharing, or purely out of spite. * AL East :*NY - London :*NJ - Atlantic City :*DOV - Washington :*PRO - Maine :*MIA - Omaha because, like, the team name gives them the munchies * AL Central :* CLE: Chagrin Falls :* IND: Dayton :* MIS: abstained from voting :* MOB: Houston :* STL: Chicago * AL West :* ALK: abstained from voting :* ABQ: none to speak of :* CAL: Savingsville (Totemsburgh paid them to vote this way) :* SA: Houston :* WYO: Topeka * NL East :*AO - Bahamas :*VAB - Bermuda :*BOS - Washington due to the misuse of "Tea Party" :*PHI - Altoona :*WSH - Washington out of spite, even their vote only kind of counts * NL Central :* BAR: Newfoundland :* DET: Dallas (based on their religious nickname) :* PIT: Middlefield :* TOT: Chicago :* YNG: Buffalo * NL West :*HAW - Manila :*SD - Abstained "We can beat anyone" - Antonio Discovery, Owner :*LA - Abstained, cause who cares :*TIJ - Orlando for the Hispanic Fans :*LV - Atlantic City Round 1 Per the rules of the super mega expansion tournament, all of the teams are arranged alphabetically. The number of complaints registered against any team is in parentheses. Two or more complaints results in an automatic loss in the first round * Athens over Altoona (1) :* Scott: Athens :* Nick: Athens * Bahamas (1) over Atlantic City (2) :* Bahamas, by default * Buffalo '''(1) over Chagrin Falls (1) :* Scott: Buffalo :* Nick: Buffalo * '''Charlotte over Chicago (2) :* Charlotte, by default * Dallas (1) over Dayton (1) :* Scott: Dallas :* Nick: Dayton :* Dallas wins via dice roll (tiebreaker) * Duluth over Green Bay :* Scott: Duluth :* Nick: Duluth * Greenland over Houston (2) :* Greenland, by default * Lexington 'over Burmuda (1) :* Scott: Lexington :* Nick: Lexington * '''Maine '(1) over London (1) :* Scott: Maine :* Nick: Maine * 'Madrid '''vs. Manila (1) :* Scott: Manila :* Nick: Madrid :* Madrid is the winner as they received less complaints * '''Milwaukee '''over Middlefield (1) :* Scott: Milwaukee :* Nick: Milwaukee * '''Newfoundland '(1) over North Dakota :* Scott: Newfoundland :* Nick: Newfoundland * '''Oklahoma City over Omaha (1) :* Scott: Omaha :* Nick: Oklahoma City :* Oklahoma City is the winner because they drew less complaints. Some of the potential OKC players told the Miami Druggies "Thanks very much" for their complaint toward Omaha * Orlando '''(1) over Savingsville (1) :* Scott: Orlando :* Nick: Orlando * '''Tampa '''over Topeka (1) :* Scott: Tampa :* Nick: Tampa * '''TEL over Washington (2.5) :* TEL, by default Round 2 * Athens '''over Bahamas (1) :* Scott: Athens :* Nick: Athens * '''Charlotte over Buffalo (1) :* Scott: Charlotte :* Nick: Charlotte * Duluth '''over Dallas (1) :* Scott: Duluth :* Nick: Duluth * Lexington over '''Greenland :* Scott: Lexington :* Nick: Lexington * Maine '(1) over Madrid :* Scott: Maine :* Nick: Maine * '''Newfoundland '(1) over Milwaukee :* Scott: Newfoundland :* Nick: Newfoundland * O'''klahoma City over Orlando (1) :* Scott: Oklahoma City :* Nick: Oklahoma City * '''Tampa '''over TEL :* Scott: Tampa :* Nick: Tampa Quarter-Finals * Athens vs. Charlotte :* Scott: Charlotte (go Swebs!) :* Nick: Charlotte * Duluth vs. Lexington :* Scott: Lexington (these were two of the early favourites) :* Nick: Duluth :* Duluth wins via dice roll (tiebreaker) * Maine (1) vs. Newfoundland (1) :* Scott: Maine :* Nick: Newfoundland :* Newfoundland wins via dice roll (tiebreaker) * Oklahoma City vs. Tampa :* Scott: Tampa (as long as their stadium isn't Tropicana Field-esque) :* Nick: Tampa Semi-Finals * Charlotte vs. Duluth :* Scott: Duluth :* Nick: Duluth * Newfoundland (1) vs. Tampa :* Scott: Newfoundland (Scott was 60/40 in favor of Tampa, so he rolled using those probabilities). :* Nick: Tampa :* Tampa wins, via dice roll Final * Duluth vs. Tampa :* Scott: Tampa (Scott was 50/50, so he flipped one coin. Legendary way to settle a tie). :* Nick: Tampa